liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Great Society: una critica libertaria
Di Murray N. Rothbard La Great Society è la discendente diretta e l'intensificazione di quelle altre politiche dal nome presuntuoso dell'America del ventesimo secolo: lo Square Deal, la New Freedom, la New Era, il New Deal, il Fair Deal, e la New Frontier. Tutti questi accordi assortiti hanno costituito una variazione basilare e fondamentale nella vita americana: uno spostamento da un'economia relativamente “laissez faire” e da uno stato minimo ad una società in cui lo stato è certamente sovrano. 1 Nel secolo precedente, il governo poteva essere ignorato in sicurezza da quasi tutti; ora ci siamo trasformati in in un paese in cui il governo è la grande e infinita fonte di potere e privilegi. Quello che un tempo fu un paese in cui ogni uomo poteva generalmente decidere della sua vita, si è trasformato in una terra in cui lo stato detiene ed esercita il potere di vita e di morte su ogni persona, gruppo ed istituzione. Il grande governo Moloch, un tempo limitato e confinato, ha spezzato i suoi deboli legami per dominarci tutti. La ragione alla base di questo sviluppo non è difficile da immaginare. È stata riassunta al meglio dal grande sociologo tedesco Franz Oppenheimer; Oppenheimer ha scritto che ci sono fondamentalmente due, e soltanto due, percorsi per l'acquisizione di ricchezza. Una via è la produzione di un bene o servizio ed il suo scambio volontario per beni o servizi prodotti da altri. Questo metodo – il metodo del libero mercato – Oppenheimer l'ha chiamato i “mezzi economici” per la ricchezza. L'altro percorso, che evita la necessità della produzione e dello scambio, è che una o più persone s'impadroniscano dei prodotti altrui mediante l'uso della forza fisica. Questo metodo di rubare i frutti della produzione di un altro uomo è stato chiamato sagacemente da Oppenheimer i “mezzi politici.” Attraverso la storia, gli uomini sono stati tentati di impiegare i “mezzi politici” di rubare la ricchezza piuttosto che sforzarsi nella produzione e nello scambio. Dovrebbe essere chiaro che mentre il processo del mercato moltiplica la produzione, il mezzo politico e di sfruttamento è parassitico e, come con tutte le azioni parassitiche, scoraggia ed elimina la produzione e il rendimento nella società. Per regolarizzare ed ordinare un sistema permanente di sfruttamento predatore, gli uomini hanno creato lo stato, che Oppenheimer definisce brillantemente come “l'organizzazione dei mezzi politici.” 2 Ogni atto dello stato è necessariamente un'occasione per infliggere oneri ed assegnare sovvenzioni e privilegi. Estorcendo il reddito per mezzo della coercizione ed assegnando ricompense con l'esborso di fondi, lo stato crea “classi” o “caste” di governo e governate; per esempio, le classi che Calhoun ha distinto come i “contribuenti” e i “consumatori di tasse,” coloro che vivono di tasse. 3 E poiché, per la sua natura, la rapina può essere sostenuta soltanto dal surplus di produzione oltre la sussistenza, la classe dirigente deve costituire una minoranza della cittadinanza. Dato che lo stato è, palesemente, un potente motore di rapina organizzata, il governo dello stato, durante i suoi numerosi millenni di storia registrata, ha potuto essere conservato soltanto persaudendo la massa del pubblico che il suo governo in realtà non è sfruttatore – che, al contrario, è necessario, caritatevole o persino, come nei dispotismi orientali, divino. La promozione di questa ideologia fra le masse è stata sempre una delle funzioni principali degli intellettuali, una funzione che ha generato la base per cooptare un corpo di intellettuali in una nicchia sicura e permanente nell'apparato statale. Nei secoli precedenti, questi intellettuali formavano una casta sacerdotale in grado di ammantare di mistero e di semi-divinità le azioni dello stato per un pubblico credulo. Al giorno d'oggi, l'apologia dello stato prende forme più sottili ed apparentemente più scientifiche. Il processo resta essenzialmente lo stesso. 4 Negli Stati Uniti, una forte tradizione antistatalista e libertaria ha impedito al processo di statizzazione di svolgersi velocemente. La forza principale nella sua propulsione è stata quel teatro favorito dell'espansionismo dello stato, identificato brillantemente da Randolph Bourne come “la salute dello stato,” ovvero la guerra. Perché anche se in tempo di guerra vari stati si trovano in pericolo, ogni stato trova nella guerra un terreno fertile per propagare il mito tra i propri sudditi, che sono quelli che corrono pericolo mortale, da cui il loro stato li protegge. In questo modo gli stati hanno potuto costringere i propri sudditi a combattere e morire per salvarli, con il pretesto che erano i sudditi ad essere salvati dal temuto nemico straniero. Negli Stati Uniti, il processo di statizzazione è cominciato seriamente con il pretesto della guerra civile (coscrizione, regola militare, imposta sul reddito, tasse indirette, alte tariffe, banche nazionali ed espansione del credito per le imprese favorite, cartamoneta, concessioni terriere alle ferrovie) ed ha raggiunto la piena fioritura come conseguenza della prima e seconda guerra mondiale, per culminare infine nella Great Society. Il gruppo recentemente emerso dei “conservatori libertari” negli Stati Uniti ha afferrato una parte dell'immagine recente dell'accelerato statalismo, ma la loro analisi soffre di parecchi punti ciechi. Uno di questi è la loro totale incapacità di realizzare che la guerra, culminante nell'attuale stato fortezza e nell'economia militar-industriale, è stata la via reale allo statalismo aggravato in America. Al contrario, l'impulso di riverente patriottismo che la guerra provoca sempre nei cuori conservatori, accoppiato al loro entusiasmo di indossare scudo e armatura contro la “cospirazione comunista internazionale,” ha reso i conservatori i partigiani più pronti ed entusiasti della Guerra Fredda. Da qui la loro incapacità di vedere le enormi distorsioni e interventi imposti sull'economia dall'enorme sistema dei contratti di guerra. 5 Un altro punto cieco conservatore è il fallimento nell'identificare quali gruppi sono stati responsabili del germogliare dello statalismo negli Stati Uniti. Nella demonologia conservatrice, la responsabilità ricade soltanto sugli intellettuali liberal, aiutati ed incoraggiati dai sindacati e dagli agricoltori. I grandi imprenditori, d'altro canto, sono stranamente esenti dalla colpa (gli agricoltori sono imprenditori abbastanza piccoli, apparentemente, per essere un'equa preda per la censura.) Come spiegano allora i conservatori la corsa chiaramente palese dei grandi imprenditori per abbracciare Lyndon Johnson e la Great Society? Con la totale stupidità (non aver letto le opere degli economisti di mercato), con la sovversione da parte di intellettuali liberal (per esempio, l'educazione dei fratelli Rockefeller alla Lincoln School), o con la pusillanime codardia (l'omissione di levarsi decisamente in difesa dei principi di mercato di fronte al potere governativo). 6 Quasi mai è indicato l'interesse come motivo principale per lo statalismo fra gli imprenditori. Questa mancanza è tanto più curiosa alla luce del fatto che i liberali “laissez faire” del diciottesimo e diciannovesimo secolo (per esempio, i filosofici radicali in Inghilterra, i jacksoniani negli Stati Uniti) non si vergognarono mai di identificare ed attaccare la rete di privilegi speciali garantiti agli imprenditori nel mercantilismo del loro tempo. Infatti, una delle forze motrici principali della dinamica statalista dell'America del ventesimo secolo sono stati i grandi imprenditori e questo molto prima della Great Society. Gabriel Kolko, nel suo innovativo Triumph of Conservatism, 7 ha indicato che lo spostamento verso lo statalismo nel periodo Progressista fu incitato dagli stessi gruppi della grande impresa che si presumeva, nella mitologia liberale, venissero sconfitti e regolati dalle misure progressiste e della New Freedom. Piuttosto che un “movimento del popolo” per il controllo della grande impresa; la spinta per le misure regolarici, dimostra Kolko, provenne dai grandi imprenditori i cui tentativi di monopolio erano stati sconfitti dal mercato competitivo e che quindi si rivolsero verso il governo federale come dispositivo per la cartellizzazione obbligatoria. Questa spinta per la cartellizzazione con il governo accelerò durante la New Era degli anni 20 e raggiunse il suo apice nella NRA di Franklin Roosevelt. Significativamente, questo esercizio di cartellizzazione del collettivismo fu messo in atto dalla grande impresa organizzata; dopo che Herbert Hoover, che aveva fatto molto per organizzare e cartellizzare l'economia, aveva esitato davanti ad una NRA che si avvicinava troppo ad un'autentica economia fascista, la Camera di Commercio degli Stati Uniti ottenne da FDR la promessa che avrebbe adottato un tale sistema. L'ispirazione originale era lo stato corporativo dell'Italia di Mussolini. 8 Il corporativismo formale della NRA è finito da tempo, ma la Great Society mantiene molta della sua essenza. Il locus del potere sociale è enfaticamente assunto dall'apparato statale. Ancora, questo apparato sarà governato permanentemente da una coalizione della grande impresa e dal l'insieme dei grandi sindacati, gruppi che usano lo stato per operare e dirigere l'economia nazionale. L'usualericonciliazione tripartita di grande impresa, grandi sindacati e grande governo simbolizza l'organizzazione della società per blocchi, enti e società, regolate e privilegiate dalla federazione, dallo stato e dai governi locali. Tutto ciò essenzialmente compone lo “stato corporativo,” che, durante gli anni 20, servì da faro per i grandi imprenditori, i grandi sindacati e molti intellettuali liberal come il sistema economico adeguato per una società industriale del ventesimo secolo. 9 Il ruolo intellettuale indispensabile della costruzione del consenso popolare per il governo dello stato è svolto, per la Great Society, dall'intellighenzia liberal, che fornisce la spiegazione razionale di “benessere generale,” “umanità,” e “bene comune” (proprio come gli intellettuali conservatori lavorano sull'altro lato della Great Society offrendo la spiegazione razionale di “sicurezza nazionale” e “interesse nazionale”). I liberal, in breve, spingono la parte “welfare” del nostro onnipresente welfare-warfare state, mentre i conservatori sollecitano la parte “warfare” della torta. Questa analisi del ruolo degli intellettuali liberal mette in una prospettiva più sofisticata l'apparente “vendersi” di questi intellettuali rispetto al loro ruolo durante gli anni 30. Quindi, fra numerosi altri esempi, c'è l'anomalia apparente di A.A. Berle e David Lilienthal, acclamati e maledetti come ardenti progressisti negli anni 30, che ora scrivono tomi inneggianti al nuovo regno della grande impresa. In realtà, le loro opinioni di base non sono cambiate minimamente. Negli anni 30, questi teorici del New Deal erano occupati a condannare come “reazionari” quei grandi imprenditori che rimasero legati ai vecchi ideali individualisti e non riuscivano a capire o ad aderire al nuovo sistema monopolista dello stato corporativo. Ma ora, negli anni 50 e negli anni 60, questa battaglia è stata vinta; i grandi imprenditori sono tutti vogliosi di essere monopolisti privilegiati nel nuovo ordinamento e quindi possono ora essere accolti favorevolmente da teorici quali Berle e Lilienthal come “responsabili” e “illuminati,” il loro individualismo “egoista” una reliquia del passato. Il mito più crudele promosso dai liberal è che la Great Society sia di grande vantaggio e beneficio per i poveri; in realtà, scavando sotto la superficiale apparenza, i poveri sono le vittime principali dello stato sociale. I poveri sono quelli che saranno coscritti per combattere e morire per stipendi letteralmente da schiavi nelle guerre imperiali della Great Society. I poveri sono quelli che perdono le loro case sotto il bulldozer del rinnovo urbano, quel bulldozer che lavora a favore di interessi immobiliari e dei costruttori polverizzando gli appartamenti a basso costo disponibili. 10 Tutto questo, naturalmente, in nome della “pulizia dei bassifondi” e dell'aiuto all'estetica degli immobili. I poveri sono la clientela dell'assistenza sociale le cui case sono inconstituzionalmente ma regolarmente invase dagli agenti di governo per scovare il peccato nel mezzo della notte. I poveri (per esempio, negri nel sud) sono quelli resi disoccupati dall'aumento del salario minimo, istituito a favore dei datori di lavoro e dei sindacati nelle zone di alto-salario (per esempio, il Nord) per impedire all'industria di muoversi verso le zone a basso reddito. I poveri sono crudelmente perseguitati da un'imposta sul reddito che la destra e la sinistra fraintendono allo stesso modo come programma egalitario per drenare i ricchi; nella realtà, vari trucchi ed esenzioni assicurano che siano i poveri e le classi medie ad essere i più colpiti. 11 I poveri sono perseguitati ugualmente dallo stato sociale il cui principio macroeconomico cardinale è l'inflazione perpetua seppur controllata. L'inflazione e la pesante spesa pubblica favoriscono i commerci del complesso militar-industriale, mentre i poveri ed i pensionati, quelli con pensioni fisse o la previdenza sociale, sono colpiti più duramente. (I liberal hanno spesso deriso l'insistenza degli anti-inflazionisti “sulle vedove e sugli orfani” come vittime principali dell'inflazione, tuttavia tali rimangono.) Ed il fiorire della pubblica istruzione obbligatoria tiene milioni di giovani fuori dal mercato del lavoro per molti anni in scuole che servono più da case di detenzione che come veri centri di formazione. 12 Programmi agricoli che si presume aiutino gli agricoltori poveri servono in realtà i grandi e ricchi agricoltori a scapito dei mezzadri e dei consumatori; e commissioni che regolano l'industria servono per cartellizzarla. La massa degli operai è spinta a forza dalle misure governative nei sindacati che addomesticano ed integrano la forza lavoro nello stato corporativo in accelerazione, per essere sottoposto ad arbitrarie “guide di riferimento” per i salari ed infine all'arbitrato obbligatorio. Il ruolo dell'intellettuale e della retorica liberal è ancor più rigido nella politica economica estera. Progettato apparentemente “per aiutare i paesi sottosviluppati,” l'aiuto estero è servito come gigantesca sussidio del contribuente americano per le ditte di esportazione americane, come simile sussidio agli investimenti all'estero americani con garanzie e prestiti di Stato sovvenzionati, come motore di inflazione per il paese beneficiario e forma di enorme sussidio agli amici ed ai clienti dell'imperialismo degli Stati Uniti nel paese beneficiario. La simbiosi fra gli intellettuali liberal e lo statalismo despotico all'interno ed all'estero è, ancora, non un caso; perché al cuore della mentalità welfarista c'è un enorme desiderio di “fare del bene” alla massa dell'altra gente e poiché la gente non desidera solitamente che le si faccia del bene – poiché ciascuno ha una sua idea di quel che vorrebbe fare – il welfarista liberal finisce inevitabilmente per brandire un grosso bastone con cui spingere le masse ingrate. Quindi, l'ethos liberal in sé costituisce per gli intellettuali un potente stimolo a cercare il potere dello stato e ad allearsi con gli altri capi dello stato corporativo. I liberal diventano così ciò che Harry EImer Barnes a ragione ha chiamato “liberal totalitari.” O, come disse Isabel Paterson una generazione fa: Il filantropo desidera essere un motore primo nelle vite degli altri. Non può ammettere l'ordine divino o naturale, per cui gli uomini hanno il potere di aiutarsi. Il filantropo si mette al posto di Dio. Ma è confrontato da due fatti scomodi; in primo luogo, che il competente non ha bisogno della sua assistenza; ed in secondo luogo, che la maggior parte della gente… non vuole positivamente che le sia fatto “del bene” dal filantropo…. Naturalmente, ciò che il filantropo propone in realtà è che farà ciò che pensa sia bene per ognuno. È a questo punto che il filantropo installa la ghigliottina. 13Il ruolo retorico del welfarismo nel pressare la gente può essere veduto chiaramente nella guerra del Vietnam, dove la pianificazione liberal americana per il presunto benessere vietnamita è stata particolarmente prominente, per esempio, nei programmi e nelle azioni di Wolf Ladejinsky, di Joseph Buttinger e del gruppo Michigan State. Ed il risultato è stato molto simile ad una “ghigliottina” americana per la gente vietnamita, del nord e del sud. 14 E perfino la rivista Fortune invoca lo spirito dell'“idealismo” umanitario come giustificazione per essere gli Stati Uniti “gli eredi dell'oneroso compito di sorvegliare queste frantumate colonie” dell'Europa occidentale e di impiegare la propria forza dovunque. La volontà per portare questo sforzo all'estremo, particolarmente nel Vietnam e forse in Cina, costituisce per Fortune “la prova infinita dell'idealismo americano.” 15 Questa sindrome liberal-welfarista può inoltre essere veduta nella zona molto differente dei diritti civili, nell'indignazione terribile fatta soffrire dei liberali bianchi alla determinazione recente dei negri di prendere il comando nell'aiuto, piuttosto che continu aare rinviare ai signori ed alle signore ricchi di liberalismo bianco. Insomma, il fatto più importante sulla Great Society in cui viviamo è la disparità enorme fra retorica e contenuto. Nella retorica, l'America è la terra della libertà e della generosità, che gode delle benedizioni di un mercato libero temperato da una montante assistenza sociale, che distribuisce riccamente la sua abbondanza ai meno fortunati nel mondo. Nella pratica reale, l'economia della libera impresa virtualmente è finita, sostituita da uno stato Leviatano imperiale e corporativo che organizza, ordina, sfrutta il resto della società e, effettivamente, il resto del mondo, per il suo potere ed il suo arricchimento. Abbiamo sperimentato, come Garet Garrett indicò acutamente più di una decade fa, “una rivoluzione nella forma.” 16 La vecchia repubblica limitata è stata sostituita dall'impero, all'interno ed al di fuori dei nostri confini. ___________________________ Note 1 Le rilevazioni trionfali recenti di storici economici che il “laissez faire” puro non è esistito nel'America del diciannovesimo secolo sono fuori bersaglio; nessuno ha mai sostenuto che lo fosse. Il punto è che il potere dello stato nella società era minimo, relativo ad altri tempi e paesi e che il locus generale di risoluzione risiedeva quindi negli individui che compongono la società piuttosto che nello stato. Cf. Robert Lively, "The American System," Business History Review, XXIX (1955), pp. 81–96. 2 Franz Oppenheimer, The State (New York, 1926), pp. 24-27. O, come concludeva Albert Jay Nock, molto influenzato dall'analisi di Oppenheimer: “Lo stato proclama ed esercita il monopolio del crimine” nella sua zona territoriale. Albert Jay Nock, On Doing the Right Thing, and Other Essays (New York, 1928), p. 143. 3 Vedi John C. Calhoun, Disquisition on Government (Columbia, S. C., 1850). Sulla distinzione fra questo concetto e quello di Marx di classe dirigente, vedi Ludwig von Mises, Theory and History (New Haven, Conn., 1957), pp. 112 ff. Forse i primi utilizzatori di questo genere di analisi di classe furono gli scrittori francesi libertari del periodo della Restaurazione del primo diciannovesimo secolo, Charles Comte e Charles Dunoyer. Cf. Elie Halevy, The Era of Tyrannies (Garden City. N. Y., 1965), pp. 23–34. 4 Sulle varie funzioni dell'alleanza fra gli intellettuali e lo stato, vedi The Intellectuals (Glencoe, Ill., 1960); Joseph A. Schumpeter,Capitalism, Socialism, and Democracy (New York, 1942), pp. 143–55; Karl A. Wittfogel, Oriental Despotism (New Haven, Conn., 1957); Howard K. Beale, “The Professional Historian: His Theory and Practice,”The Pacific Historical Review (August, 1953), pp. 227–55; Martin Nicolaus, “The Professor, The Policeman and the Peasant,”Viet-Report (June-July, 1966), pp. 15–19. 5 Quindi, cf. H.L. Nieburg, In the Name of Science (Chicago, 1966); Seymour Melman, Our Depleted Society (New York, 1965); C. Wright Mills, The Power Elite (New York, 1958). 6 (nota degli editori originali che si riferiscono ad un altro saggio nella raccolta.) 7 New York, 1963. Inoltre vedi Railroads and Regulation (Princeton, N. J., 1965) di Kolko. La revisione elogiatoria di questo libro di George W. Hilton (American Economic Review) e George W. Wilson (Journal of Political Economy) rappresenta un'alleanza potenziale fra la “Nuova Sinistra” e la storiografia del libero mercato. 8 La National Recovery Administration, una delle creazioni più importanti del primo New Deal, fu istituita dal National Industrial Recovery Act del giugno 1933. Prescriveva ed imponeva codici “di concorrenza leale” sull'industria. Fu dichiarato inconstituzionale dalla Corte Suprema nel 1935. Per un'analisi dell'istituzione della NRA, vedi il mio America's Great Depression (Princeton, N. J., 1963). 9 Parte di questa storia è stata raccontata in “Flirtation with Fascism: American Pragmatic Liberals and Mussolini's Italy,” di John P. Diggins, American Historical Review, LXXI (gennaio 1966), pp. 487–506. 10 Vedi Martin Anderson, The Federal Bulldozer (Cambridge, Mass., 1964). 11 Quindi, vedi Gabriel Kolko, Wealth and Power in America (New York, 1962). 12 Quindi, vedi Paul Goodman, Compulsory Mis-Education and The Community of Scholars (New York, Vintage paperback edition, 1966). 13 Isabel Paterson, The God of the Machine (New York, 1943), p. 241. 14 Vedi John McDermott, “Welfare Imperialism in Vietnam,”The Nation (July 25, 1966), pp. 76–88. 15 Fortune (agosto 1965). Come destra del Great Society Establishment, Fortune presumibilmente supera il test di Berle-Lilienthal come portavoce per gli “illuminati” in contrasto con il capitalismo “egoista.” 16 Garet Garrett, The People's Pottage (Caldwell, Idaho, 1953). Link all'articolo originale. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard